Incorrigible Beahvior
by Shini02
Summary: Beast Wars fic. Oneshot. Waspinator tries Terrorsaur's nerves but Terrorsaur knows just how to deal with his aggravation when all is said and done. TerrorsaurxWaspinator.


**Disclaimer:** Do you think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned Beast Wars? I certainly think not!

* * *

**Incorrigible Behavior**

The lightning was an amazing thing. Terrorsaur marveled at the raw power piercing the clouds and striking the ground. In the distance he could see smoke rising from various brush fires the electrical storm had caused. Drawing his eyes away from the smoke rising a few yards away, he looked to the sky at the sound of thunder. He watched the lightning flashing beyond the clouds and smirked to himself. It was truthfully an awesome thing to witness a storm such as this, vibrant with the one of the planet's most deadly powers.

"Terrorsaur," Megatron's voice snapped the Pteranodon out of his trance-like state.

"Yes, Megatron?" Terrorsaur asked, playing his clawed hands together.

"Are you not supposed to be scouting the base parameters with Waspinator?" The Tyrannosaurus inquired, ducking his head to come eye-to-eye with his underling.

Terrorsaur took an unconscious step back. "Right," he mumbled and spread his wings, flapping to become airborne. He glanced over his shoulder to glare at the Predacon leader; only Megatron would be fool enough to send soldiers out on a scout in this kind of weather.

Letting out a squawk, Terrorsaur veered to the right and caught an updraft, sending himself higher into the air. The air higher up was rich with static from the storm, sending small shivers up and down his beast form's spine, and tiny shocks throughout his system.

"Now," he sighed, "where is that idiot–" The Pteranodon halted in mid-air, using his wings to hover clumsily. He furrowed his brow, watching his appointed partner flying about frantically.

"What in the Inferno is he doing?" Terrorsaur asked himself, though it was quite obvious the wasp was pursuing a small bird with his front legs extended, trying to catch the small creature. Terrorsaur shook his head, hearing the bug-bot sing-song something about being the bird's best friend and wanting to fly with it. The Pteranodon allowed himself to drop down a few feet before transforming and taking out his pistol. He followed the frantic bug with his gun before finally firing, effectively hitting his teammate. He put the pistol away and waited until he heard the oddly satisfying sound of Waspinator's body hitting the ground below before he began his descent.

The Predacon on the ground had transformed during his fall, albeit too late. "Ooh, happy feeling gone," Waspinator groaned and hoisted himself up, shaking his head to get his optics focused again. Once the world around him stopped spinning, he sat on his knees and watched as Terrorsaur landed all too casually in front of him.

The bug-bot's antennae twitched in frustration. "Why idiot-bot shoot Waspinator out of sky?"

"Were you, by any chance, struck by lightning?" Terrorsaur asked, ignoring the other Predacon's question.

Waspinator's antennae twitched again and he canted his head to the side. His big purple optics blinked at Terrorsaur in nothing short of pure confusion.

Terrorsaur's torso plate heaved as he drew in oxygen and sighed deeply. "Nevermind," he mumbled. It should have been obvious the other Predacon's circuits had been fried by the storm; Waspinator was never that bad off, not even on his worst days.

Terrorsaur shook his head again and started walking, giving Waspinator's insect-like backside a kick as he did so. "Get moving. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be stuck out here when the storm really hits. The faster we get this done, the sooner we go back to the Darkside."

Waspinator mumbled something, the words distorted even more so by buzzing his beast form has programmed into his system. He stood himself up and walked behind Terrorsaur, arms crossed over his chest and head ducked in nothing short of a sulk.

"Would you stop that incisive whining?" Terrorsaur snapped and glanced over his shoulder, though his brow rose when he caught sight of the sulk. He stopped dead in his tracks and waited. After Waspinator collided with him, Terrorsaur spun on his heel and watched as the bug-bot ended up on his skid-plate again.

"What idiot-bot do that for?" Waspinator said quickly, staring up at Terrorsaur with his wide eyes.

"It seemed the most effective way to wipe the sulk off your face," Terrorsaur said and bent down in a squat, resting one elbow on one of his knees.

Waspinator's brow wrinkled ever so slightly as he attempted to glare at his teammate. Terrorsaur snickered.

"What so funny?"

"Remind me, how old are you again and how long have you been a Predacon?"

Waspinator's voice box emitted that wasp-like buzz again and Terrorsaur smirked wickedly at his partner's aggravation. "Been in the business too long to sulk about things, hmm?"

The buzz grew faint and Waspinator slumped in defeat. "Idiot-bot right. Waspinator suck it up."

"Good," Terrorsaur chuckled and reached over to run his hand over the top of Waspinator's head, flicking the antennae there about gently. He grinned that wicked grin again when Waspinator's antennae prodded at his hand as it pulled away; he relished the way he could make the other transformer want him with a simple caress without the other even realizing it.

Terrorsaur stood himself up and waited for his partner to stand as well. "Let's go, I'm sick of being out here and the skies are lookin' pretty nasty right about now."

Waspinator buzzed again, this time in uncertainty. "What we tell Megatron? Megatron no like lies," the bug-bot shook his head and winced inwardly. No doubt he would be the one to be blown to pieces again, and Terrorsaur would get nothing more than a shot to the chest plate.

Terrorsaur smirked and put a finger to his lips, one optic blinking off in a wink. "What Megatron doesn't know can't hurt him."

Waspinator canted his head to the side, his antennae twitching as he processed the information. Not a second later his antennae were standing up erect and he nodded. "Ooh, idiot-bot not always idiot!" He exclaimed, though Terrorsaur was hardly impressed with himself. He had come up with better schemes and even if they had all failed, they were still better than keeping his mouth shut and telling a little white lie.

"Glad we're on the same frequency," he said, rolling his optics and reaching over and taking hold of the bug-bot's wrist, pulling him forward. "Now, can we please get this show on the road?"

"Show is on road," Waspinator mumbled, stating the obvious. "Idiot-bot dragging Waspinator around, Waspinator have no choice but to go!" He exclaimed, using his free arm to flail a bit.

Terrorsaur hung his head as they walked. Being teamed up with Waspinator was tying most of the time. And sometimes Terrorsaur wondered just how he managed being paired with the other Predacon of his own free will. Waspinator had the oddest habits, and they had only become stranger after he took on his beast form. Most of the time it took everything Terrorsaur had not to scrap the other transformer after scolding him for performing some odd routine only the wasp could understand. Terrorsaur had tried not to get too attached and felt as though he was succeeding, though he often found himself ruling out default programming and blaming the time-warp and crash-landing for Waspinator's wires being so severely crossed. And that alone often made the Pteranodon question his own sanity.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Terrorsaur grumbled and released his partner's wrist.

Then Waspinator let out a faint buzz full of confusion, fisting his hands on his hips as he walked. "Waspinator Waspinator, not Captain Obvious." He shook his head as he proceeded to walk ahead of his partner now. "Idiot-bot really is idiot," he grumbled, the words almost distorted by the buzzing that was rising in the back of his voice box.

Terrorsaur slapped his forehead and ran his hand over his face, groaning. "Slag," he moaned in annoyance. Today was one of those trying days and Terrorsaur's trigger finger was beginning to itch something terrible.

There was a sudden crackling sound, followed by hypnotic blue sparks dancing about both Transformer's bodies. Terrorsaur gasped, managed to spit out a few more Cybertronian curses before returning to his beast form. Save for the curses, Waspinator followed suit and took to the skies not a nano-click after Terrorsaur. Naturally, the wasp flew faster than the Pteranodon but Terrorsaur didn't mind. The way Waspinator's lower body swayed to-and-fro made lagging behind worth while, and suddenly the day's aggravations were no more.

Terrorsaur made a mental note, reminding himself to corner the bug-bot when no one else was around. Not only did he have to deal with the requirements his system was craving, but he would also have to teach Waspinator to be a little less troublesome. And he could easily kill two birds with one stone.

-End


End file.
